Hiányos emlékek
by Lily Potteri
Summary: Egy keserves visszaemlékezés Remustól Sirius halála után. SLASH!


Hiányos emlékek

Remus kinézett a lassan sötétedő égre. Már egy éve – gondolta keserűen – hogy Sirius meghalt.  
A hiánya a szívében betölthetetlenül égő űr volt, s jobban fájt neki, mint három holdtölte együttvéve. Ezt a kínt semmi sem tompíthatja, és lassan felemészti a megfáradt, szenvedő férfit. Néha azt kívánta, bárcsak ő is elalhatna örökre, s így legalább a kedvesével lehetne.  
A fényüket vesztett borostyán szemekből könny hullt az ablakpárkányra, ahogy tulajdonosuk visszaemlékezett egy réges-régi nyári alkonyra.

Tizenöt éves kamasz volt, a tóparton lógatta a lábát a kellemesen hűvös vízbe.  
A Nap már eltűnt a horizonton, így a levegő is veszített a forróságából, miközben Remus Lupin ötödéves prefektus keserű gondolataiba merült.  
Nem akart hazamenni, mert otthon csak a részeges apja és a keserű, életunt anyja várt rá, akik minden pillanatban éreztették vele, hogy ő a család egyetlen szégyenfoltja. Épp úgy, mint ahogy Siriusszal bántak a rokonai.  
- Ó, Sirius – sóhajtott fel Remus. Barátjának fogalma sem volt róla, hogy ő valójában mennyire szereti. Azt a kis csibészes mosolyt a szája sarkában, a fenségesen fekete haját és a villogó hasonlóan sötét szemét. Mindenért rajongott, ami ehhez az éteri lényhez tartozott.  
- Hé, Holdsáp! Mit gubbasztassz itt egyedül? – Rázta fel csendes mélázásából három legjobb barátja. Köztük előbbi merengésének tárgya is, aki most vigyorogva ült le mellé a fűbe.  
- Biztos, hogy valami csaj van a dologban!  
Remus kényszeresen felkuncogott, amit a kérdező félreértett.  
- Na, mondom én. Szóval szívügy?  
- Olyasmi – mosolygott szelíden szívének szerelmére.  
- Ne kínozz már, ki a lány?  
- Titok.  
- Nem lehetsz ennyire kegyetlen!  
- De igen. Viszont sötétedés után nem szabad a parkban tartózkodni, tehát indulás befelé! – Vetett véget a kérdezősködésnek, s felpattanva a földről beterelte a Tekergőket a kastélyba, közben észrevétlenül végigsimítva Sirius hátán.

Ismét a jelenben a visszaemlékező megsimogatott egy fényképet, a rajta mosolygó, egymást átölelő fiúkat nézve még jobban összeszorult a szíve. Ekkor még nem tudták, hogy mi vár rájuk, hogy álmaikat kegyetlenül szétzúzza a háború és az azzal járó halál.  
Sirius a képen beleborzolt párja szőkés hajába, és egy pillanatra, mintha Remus érezte volna a hosszú ujjakat a tarkóján. Még egy könnycsepp csatlakozott a már nedves párkányon ülő társaihoz, ahogy újabb emlék következett.

Hatodév. Remus ez alkalommal a könyvtárban ült vörös barátnője társaságában.  
- El kéne felejtened Blacket, mert teljesen tönkreteszed magad ezzel a reménytelen szerelemmel. Tizenhat éves vagy, könyörgöm mindjárt nagykorú és még mindig csak érte vagy oda! Találkozz másokkal, mondj már le róla, vagy valld be neki, mert ezzel semmire sem mész. Én pedig nem bírom nézni ahogy szenvedsz.  
- Tudod, hogy ő a mindenem, életem értelme és az egyetlen jó dolog, ami mostanában velem történt.  
- Beteges Black baj… annyi édes, aranyos és elérhető fiú van a közeledben, miért nem keresel valakit, aki viszont szeret?  
- Nem tudok én mást szeretni…  
- Meg sem próbáltad!  
- Különben is, nekem nem olyan könnyű pasizni, mint neked. Szerintem nincs is az iskolában más meleg, csak én.  
- Ezt te se gondolhatod komolyan! Ott van ötödikben Gilderoy Lockhart. Róla mindenki tudja.  
- Nem az esetem, mert szőke. Meg különben is, az a srác már jár valakivel. Saját magába szerelmes.  
- Nem azt mondtam, hogy menj hozzá. Csak próbáld elfelejteni a nem kívánatos személyt.  
- Nem fogok olyannal flörtölni, aki nem az esetem. Ha nem tudnád, én a fekete hajúakat szeretem.  
- Lehetőleg ugye kék szemekkel? Az pedig még nagyobb előny, ha Sirius Blacknek hívják az illetőt?  
- Lily, feleslegesen töröd magad, mert úgysem fogok soha az életben mást szeretni.  
- De bizony hogy fogsz! Majd meglátod, hogy még hálás leszel nekem. Rendben van, akkor fekete haj és kék szem. Tessék: Michael Morris, Hollóhát, hatodév. Ha jól tudom még a csapatban is benne van, hajtóként.  
- Mike biztos hetero, odáig vannak érte a lányok.  
- Kizárt, mert egyik barátnőm ráhajtott, meghívta magukhoz nyáron. Aztán egyik nap rányitott miközben a bátyjával igen elmerültek egymásban.  
- Te miket tudsz…  
- Figyelj, összehozzalak vele?  
- Ha muszáj.  
- Gyere – ragadta karon a lány, hogy magával cipelje a hollóhátasok kedvenc helyére az üvegházak mellé.  
- Lily, mi hozott titeket erre?  
- Mike – köszönt rá a társai körében ülő fiúra – ő itt Remus Lupin. Van egy kis problémája, amin szerintem csak te tudsz segíteni. Nekem mennem kell, de te itt maradsz! – Nézett szigorúan prefektus társa szemébe. – Világos?  
- Bocsánat érte, kicsit bolond – szabadkozott a sápadt fiú és már ment volna ő is, de Michael elkapta a karját.  
- Hé! Mi a baj?  
- Semmi, tényleg – bizonygatta, mikor meglátta Siriust az új barátnőjével nem messze, és a hangja elcsuklott.  
Mike pedig követte a tekintetét és hamar rájött, hogy mi a probléma. Nem hiába volt ő egy okos Hollóhátas.  
- Részvétem, szivi. Kár érte, mert nagyon jól néz ki, én már csak tudom, hiszen hasonlít rám egy kicsit. Gondolom ezért mondta Lily, hogy én vagyok az, aki segíthet neked. Nem ülsz le közénk?  
- Végülis tényleg becsavarodom, ha nem akadok le róla. Köszönöm szépen - motyogta miközben helyet szorítottak neki Mike mellett.  
- Egyébként én meg most szakítottam.  
- Csak nem egy bizonyos lány bátyjával?  
- Szóval hallottad a történetet? Nem, nem vele. Az csak nyári szenvedély volt, és így legalább lepattant a kiscsaj.  
- Mi történt?  
- Nézeteltérés. Kinézett valaki mást, amit én nem tudtam neki elnézni.  
- Világos.  
A körülöttük ülők kezdtek eltünedezni egymás után, kettesben hagyva őket.  
- De továbbléptem, és neked is ezt kell tenned, mert Blacket jobban érdekli a szerinte szebbik nem. Biztos szép a mosolyod, megmutatod nekem? – fogta két tenyere közé a világosabb hajú arcát.  
Az belenézett a kék íriszekbe. Kicsit hasonlít Siriuséra – gondolta magában – csak nem örvénylenek úgy. Ahogy az ajkak lassan az övére simultak, szemeit lehunyva elképzelte, hogy szerelme csókolja. Ez egészen jól sikerült, s a csók elmélyült, kezdett egyre szenvedélyesebbé válni, mikor is ismerős hangra lettek figyelmesek.  
- Édes Merlinem, Holdsáp! Hát tényleg te vagy az?  
- Tapmancs – zihálta a még mindig felkavaró élmény hatása alatt álló fiú.  
- Te mégis mióta… és miért nem mondtad soha?  
- Mikor kérdezted?  
- Nem fordult meg a fejemben, de félre ne érts, nekem semmi bajom vele, csak meglep, mert nem is sejtettem soha sem. Akkor te és Morris most együtt vagytok?  
- Igen – válaszolt helyette Mike s megfogta a halvány bőrű kezet.  
- Ez zsír. Tényleg örülök, hogy boldog vagy, akárkivel legyen is az. Most megyek, mert Claire már vár, de akkor vacsoránál találkozunk. Sziasztok!  
- Nem rázta meg túlzottan – kommentálta a sötét hajú – gratulálok az előbújásodhoz.  
- A mihez?  
- Előbújásnak nevezik azt, ha valaki felvállalja a melegségét, nagyon szép és őszinte dolog.  
- Értem – sóhajtott Remus és szomorúan nézett Sirius irányába.  
- Gyere, menjünk be. Megígértem, hogy elterelem a figyelmed róla, és így is lesz.

Remus immár megállíthatatlanul zokogott.  
- Annyi évet pazaroltunk el nem tudva, hogy milyen kevés jut nekünk együtt! – Kiáltott rá fájdalmasan a képre, de az természetesen nem hallotta.  
Igen, Mike aranyos fiú volt, és tényleg megpróbálta lefoglalni, hogy ne gondoljon másra, de természetesen nem ment.  
Idővel Sirius is furcsán kezdett viselkedni…

- Megint vele töltöd a napot, ugye? – Szegezte a kérdést barátjának a Black ivadék egy hatodév végi napon.  
- Igen, mert a barátom.  
- Mi is azok vagyunk, de egész évben hanyagoltál minket.  
- Ő a kedvesem, és te is a lányokkal töltöd az időd nagy részét.  
- Mostanában nem, de ez persze nem tűnik fel neked, mert mindig csak a Hollóhátasokkal vagy.  
- Most mit játszod a sértettet? Egyáltalán mi bajod van?  
- Te vagy a bajom! Sosem vagy itt velünk, mindig csak Morrisszal lógsz!  
- Ő legalább szeret engem! Ez több, mint amit rólad elmondhatok – csúszott ki Remus száján, de már nem lehetett visszaszívni.  
- Miről beszélsz?  
- Semmiről – a sápadt arcon két piros folt jelent meg, majd az elpirult srác gyorsan otthagyta a még mindig értetlen társát. Továbbra is szerette, az idővel ez csöppet sem változott. Furdalta a lelkiismeret, hogy nem tudja úgy viszonozni párja érzéseit, ahogy megérdemelné, de Mike volt az ő menedéke, és a másik fiú pontosan tudta, hogy kedvese még mindig a Blacket szereti.  
- Szia, édes – ért a találkozó helyre Remus. Párja egy csókkal üdvözölte, majd mikor látta, hogy a másik arca komor, már tudta, hogy kivel vitatkozhatott.  
- Mit csinált már megint?  
- Nem tetszik neki, hogy minden időmet veled töltöm és kiszaladt a számon, hogy te legalább szeretsz, nem úgy, mint ő.  
- Mit szólt?  
- Elrohantam, nem tudom. De most nem akarok róla beszélni.  
- Tudom, hogy még mindig szereted, de hidd el: el fog múlni.  
Remus később megtudta, hogy szerelme kihallgatta a beszélgetést, mivel követte a menekülőt és egy nagyobb fa mögül mindent jól hallott.

A Lupin fiú a későbbiekből csak annyit tudott, amit Mike elmesélt neki.  
Hogy Sirius egyszer a folyosón megállította, és kifaggatta, hogy félreállna-e az útból, ha Remus megkaphatná azt, akire vágyik. S mivel a Hollóhátas tényleg szerette őt, hát elengedte.  
A prefektus nem akart hinni a fülének, amikor Sirius szerelmet vallott neki, de azt tudta, hogy sose volt boldogabb, mint azokban az években.  
Majd jött a háború, és mindent tönkretett.  
A könnyáztatta arcú férfi becsukta az ablakot és a képet lerakta az éjjeliszekrényre.  
- Szeretlek, Sirius – suttogta a sötétbe, miközben lefeküdt az ágyra és álomba merült, ahol újra együtt lehetett az ő veszett kutyájával.


End file.
